Make A Wish
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke is constantly away, he returns home and discovers that his daughter and Orochimaru's son are on the same team...and more importantly, Sarada seems much stronger without his training
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke had just entered the Uchiha compound and removed his vest in the kitchen. Setting it on his chair his head turned as ears strained to hear soft humming, giving way to softly sung words. A lullaby he had not heard since he was a child himself, now leaving him wondering how Sakura knew that lullaby, he made his way slowly up the stairs to Sarada's room to see Sakura brushing Sarada's hair from her face and singing softly.

 _ **shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta**_ __ _ **  
chiisaki mono nemuru kao**_ __ _ **  
miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru**_ __ _ **  
kowai yume nara me o samashite**_

 _ **mizu ga kowakute shirigomi shiteta**_ __ _ **  
ano natsu ga yomigaeru yo**_ __ _ **  
senaka osarete wa yatto oyogeta**_ __ _ **  
maru de kinou mitai desu**_

 _ **koe ga kikoeru**_ __ _ **  
yukubeki michi yubisashite iru**_ __ _ **  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori**_ __ _ **  
watashi utatte imasu**_

 _ **chiisaki mono sore wa watashi**_ __ _ **  
watashi desu magire naku**_ __ _ **  
kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga**_ __ _ **  
dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo**_

 _ **soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni**_ __ _ **  
sukoshizutsu modotte yuku**_ __ _ **  
imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta o**_ __ _ **  
hometekureta ano hi ni**_

 _ **sora o ao geba**_ __ _ **  
michite kuru watashi no koe ga**_ __ _ **  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo**_ __ _ **  
fuwari mai agare**_

 _ **koe ga kikoeru**_ __ _ **  
yukubeki michi yubisashite iru**_ __ _ **  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori**_ __ _ **  
watashi utatte imasu**_

 _ **taisetsu na mono wa sugusoba ni aru sono koto ni kidzuita**_

 _ **sora o ao geba**_ __ _ **  
michite kuru watashi no koe ga**_ __ _ **  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo**_ __ _ **  
fuwari mai agare**_

 _ **koe ga kikoeru**_ __ _ **  
yukubeki michi yubisashite iru**_ __ _ **  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori**_ __ _ **  
watashi utatte imasu**_

Sakura smiled softly when Sarada's deep breathing told she was in deep sleep. Sakura pulled the blanket up and covered Sarada gently, so as not to wake her. Turning she smiled at the sight of Sasuke leaning against the door frame with that Uchiha smirk on his face. Sakura walked out the door and waited as Sasuke shut Sarada's door behind them, turning he kissed her deeply and held her tightly.

"How do you know that lullaby Sakura? I thought only one mother would sing that song." He whispered, smiling Sakura explained how her mother would always sing it before Sakura went to bed. As she walked from the bathroom and turned off the light before bed, she turned to find she was in Sasuke's arms. With a soft moan, Sasuke's lips were moving along Sakura's gently while he slowly moved her backwards towards the bed, lightly pushing her down onto it without pulling his lips from hers.

Sakura's hands slid up under his shirt to grasp his sides while her hips moved along his body gently. Sakura felt her eyes close when Sasuke's hands glided along her exposed thigh, making his way slowly towards her heated center. She gripped his wrist and moved his hand to place it on her core when he teasingly stopped his movements. Sasuke chuckled softly before moving his hand inside her panties to caress her already wet core. Sakura moaned as her back arched upwards, her body pressing against his hand harder.

Sasuke pulled his hand back to pull her panties off and he tossed them aside before sliding his hands up her thighs to move her legs up over his shoulders. Sakura bit her lip when she felt his hot mouth on her body, his tongue flicking at her gently. Her hands threaded through his hair as soft sighs left her mouth, it had been months since she spent time with Sasuke, even longer since she could be with him in such a way. She felt his body move up hers and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, her cry muffled into his kiss when his hips thrust into her body.

She slid her hands along his exposed chest to grasp his waist when his body moved harshly against hers, his lips never leaving hers as he spiraled them both towards completion. Sasuke groaned softly, moving her leg further up his hip so he could thrust deeper into her body. Sakura flipped them over so she was on top of Sasuke, her hands lowered to his chest as her hips rocked back and forth slowly. Sasuke's sharingan swirled dangerously as his eyes took in every change in expression. From the biting of her lip, to the darkening of her eyes, Sasuke gripped her waist as he moved her harder along his length. Sakura cried out softly as her release slammed into her, the heated evidence of her release coating Sasuke as his back arched with a groan. His own release spilling into her body while she rode him slowly to ensure his release was lengthened, Sasuke pulled her down to claim her lips as his hands moved along her back slowly.

He moved her body down to lay next to him, he pulled her into the curve of his body while holding her tightly. He whispered 3 words to her, making her smile. She turned her head and kissed him gently. "I love you too Sasuke. I am glad you are home, I missed you." She turned her body to rest her head on his shoulder, her hand splayed on his chest and her leg on top of his waist. Sasuke's hand gently caressed her tiny waist as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura filled him in on everything, from Sarada graduating and being placed on Boruto and Mitsuki. Sasuke immediately tensed upon hearing the second name. His gaze fell on her, "Mistuki is Sarada's team mate? What was Naruto thinking…..Mituski is Orochimaru's son." Sakura quickly explained that Mitsuki was only doing what he had done, trying to seek his place in life and that he deserved a chance.

Sasuke watched Sakura fall asleep, sleep was something he couldn't find, thoughts of Sarada and Mitsuki on the same team swimming through his head. He should see Naruto first thing in the morning and meet the boy himself, check on his background and make sure he could guarantee his daughter's safety. He sighed and decided to try to sleep as he had promised Sakura to help her train Sarada in the morning, he could always visit the loser later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke charged at Sarada and was shocked when her own sharingan swirled, narrowing on his movement and predicting where he was going to move. She grasped her father's wrist and pulled him towards her and landed a kick to his chest with enough force to send him into the tree behind him. The distraction was all Sakura needed for her to reach up from under the ground to grasp her daughter's ankles and pull her down to her waist. Emerging from the ground before her daughter, Sakura's hands flew into making the signs for genjutsu and Sarada's eyes widened as she realized she was too late in closing her eyes against her mother's jutsu.

Sakura grasped a kunai and moved towards Sarada without intent to harm her, but her own eyes widened when Sarada's body vanished and she felt a chakra enhanced punch to her back. Sakura flipped to land on her feet and turned to face Sarada as her own punch slammed into the ground, making several cracks and craters. Sasuke slammed his palm to Sarada's lower back, Sarada turned to avoid his touch as she grasped his wrist and channeled chakra into it to paralyze his own body's movements. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that Sarada had just used Tsunade's ability against him.

Sakura stood slowly as her own back was in pain from the punch Sarada landed. "Okay Sarada, enough for today. I think your father and I have been through enough" Sakura said softly, with a small laugh. She moved to Sasuke and reversed the jutsu on him. Sarada smiled and told her parents she was going out with her team for lunch and would be back later. Sakura turned to see if Sasuke wanted to head home only to find him gone as well. Sakura frowned but left for home alone.

She took her heated pad and laid on her stomach, placing the pad on her back as the heat absorbed into her skin. She yawned and fell asleep. She woke an hour later to feeling Sasuke's hands on her back, massaging the pain away. She moaned softly before turning to greet him. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura slowly. "Sarada won't be home for several hours Sasuke….we could take this upstairs." Sakura said, Sasuke pulled her up the stairs with him, making Sakura chuckle silently. Sasuke would cringe from any contact with someone, and now he was looking forward to taking Sakura without restrictions.

Sasuke slammed their door and flipped the lock before he pressed her body to the wall, his lips claiming hers in a searing kiss that left her grasping his shirt while her hips ground against her husband. Sasuke pulled back and turned her to press the front of her to the wall. He lifted her dress to bunch it at her waist while he pulled her shorts and panties off, his lips placing kisses along the back of her neck. He parted her thighs and slid inside of her easily, relishing at the strangled cry that left her lips.

Sakura begged Sasuke for more, harder even. Sasuke grasped her hair and harshly pulled to meet her gaze with his, her eyes widening at the activated sharingan. She knew he would never harm her, but she knew he could amplify the ecstasy her body felt with it, his tomoes swirled as she was caught up in his genjutsu, experiencing Sasuke and his clone filling her in every way possible. Her screams filled the room before he pulled her from it, wishing to see her eyes darken as she reached her release and not eyes lost in a genjutsu.

Sakura had felt like she was being penetrated by Sasuke for hours and didn't realize she had released 4 times. Sasuke grasped her hips and pounded into her harshly, Sakura's cries grew in volume as his own groans did, Sasuke cursed when his own release shot into Sakura in hot sporadic bursts that made Sakura cry out even more at the intensity of it. Sasuke swiftly reached around and ground his hand against her, harshly grinding her into the heel of his hand, making her bite her lip as a wave of ecstasy so intense she could only cry slammed through her.

Sasuke picked her up and laid her on the bed and claimed her lips softly. Sakura flipped him onto his back and slid on top of him, Sasuke groaned when her mouth nipped the tip of him, his hands grasping her hair. He arched his back when she took him into her mouth, sucking hard, her tongue soothing the bite she gave him. He grasped her by the arms and pulled her up, waiting for her to straddle his waist before he grasped her tiny waist and slammed into her from underneath her. Sakura cried out when he filled her to the hilt.

Sasuke moved her waist hard against him, feeling him slide in even deeper each time. Sakura rode her husband harder as she channeled chakra down to the part of her body that was joined with Sasuke, the vibration of her chakra surging through his own body as he groaned and moved faster. He flipped her over and lifted her leg to shove it up and over his waist while he slammed into her repeatedly. Sakura grasped his waist while he drove her higher and higher towards her release. Just as she was about to spill over that edge, his hips stopped. Sakura whimpered when he ground into her, his hips moving in a circle at an agonizingly slow pace that drove her insane.

Sasuke waited till her eyes lightened in color before pounding into her again. Sakura felt that coil and cried out at the sheer force his body rode hers with. Sakura always knew that Sasuke was a powerful being, both on battlefield and in bed, it was something she never outgrew. She dug her nails into his side, the pain making Sasuke groan. He knew that was her way of demanding more, He flipped her over onto her hands and knees and slammed back into her. His hands gripped her waist tightly while his thrusts became harder, more powerful. Sakura grasped the headboard and lowered her head to try to contain her cries, Sasuke grasped her hair and yanked her head back.

"Don't fucking do it Sakura. You know I hate when you hide your cries, you wanted this pace now you have to deal with the consequences" he said harshly. Groaning when her body tightened, he reached under her body to roughly flick at her heated center in time with his thrusts, making her fall apart and cry out his name. Sasuke tumbled with her as he came into her body in solid bursts that left him breathless.

He collapsed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. "Did I hurt you Sakura?" he asked, Sakura smiled at the tone filled with concern. She shook her head and snuggled into him. Sasuke was not one for snuggling but he knew Sakura was, and so for the sake of her, he tolerated it. He knew that in a few hours they would have to dress because Sarada would be home and he did not need her questioning why her parents' door was locked and why the house was such a mess.


End file.
